eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina(Role-Play only)
Sabrina is a half human, half dragon hybrid. She is not yet part of Eglantis, but is in the role-play. She has no last name . Her past will be revealed slowly as the role-play progresses. She is also commonly used as a meatshield, whether she wants to or not. Physical Attributes Human Sabrina is a tall girl, with jet black hair. She is fourteen years old and is thin and attractive. Dragon Sab's dragon form is a giant dark green dragon with two horns at the back of her head. Mental Attributes Sabrina prefers to be called Sab. She is NOT into boys, even though many of them would like to "hang out" with her. She is very smart (due to her half dragon part and the "Sugarbowl" of Illusions) and very thoughtful, but she is really stubborn and independent. She doesn't really like teamwork and almost always do things by herself. She is also short-tempered. She hates rules and does everything her own way. Alignment Sabrina's alignment is more of a Chaotic Neutral than Chaotic Good. She likes freedom and don't follow the rules. History Sabrina used to be a happy kid living the K-W region. She attended Lester B. Pearson Public School and was happy there. She got good grades and made many friends, and even had a best friend by the name of Rebecca. One day, while she was playing tag in the fields of LBP's property, she sneaked off past the soccer field and saw a small spaceship-like object land in one of the shady corners of the field across from the soccer field. A small white dubfox stepped out, quickly scanned her and knocked her out after checking the scanner with a small gun-like weapon. the dubfox carried her into the spaceship. (To be continued) Origins Human-dragon hybrids were originally tests dubfoxes did to try to make super soldiers(because humans are relatively stupid compared to dubfoxes and are considered as lab rats). The tests failed miserably and they stopped trying. There were seven hybrids that survived the tests. They were all thrown out. Two didn't survive long after. Three more died of diseases or of predators that ate them first. Sabrina and one other survived. They are the last human-dragon hybrids alive in the whole of existence. It was the “Sugarbowl" of Illusions who had saved her when she was thrown out. The "Sugarbowl" also helped her in many things, such as teaching her how to read and write in her dreams and speeding the process up by using some magic, teaching her how to talk, etc. Friends and Foes Her only friends yet are Rebecca and Quickman, who she had meet during the battle at Lester B. Pearson P.S. and have stayed with them since, and kind of with Noustabusailik, who she had meet during the battle where the army of Ramladu clashed with the paladins. Her only foe right now is the Magician, who started the battle and caused the whole city of Waterloo to turn into a "zombie city" and also kind of Dr. Hyde, because he kidnapped her and started doing experiments on her so that she could avenge Dr. Hyde's friend Mr.Goldman's death. Influences The “Sugarbowl" of Illusions is one of her major influences intellectually. Another one of the influences is her half-dragon part of her. Category:Role-Play